


【授翻】天国

by dort



Series: 【授翻】空王座 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 译注：BGM:https://www.bilibili.com/video/av668417785[1]原文这里是法语Merci.[2]原文这里是法语Oui.[3]原文这里是Longshanks. 指的应该是英格兰的爱德华一世。他被成为长腿爱德华（Edward Longshanks）。几乎征服了苏格兰。[4]原文这里是法语Adieu。落款是Mary·R.作者的Notes:跟我在上一篇说的一样，我最初的想法是写伊丽莎白一世、玛丽一世和她们的国家。因为这两位女王之间的特殊关系，我觉得她们和她们的国家相处的方式会很有趣。我打算再多写几篇，但这篇之后的范围将不限于英国。同样的，并不一定是严格意义上的浪漫关系。这篇文配的歌时Andy Stewart版的Land O’ the Leal。玛丽一生中许多细节都非常悲剧，她比伊丽莎白难写多了。我很难决定展示她生命中的哪个阶段。但我不想写她所卷入的两场谋杀案，因为我觉得那些熟悉这段历史的人已经知道这件事是怎么发生的了。比起那些丑闻，我更想把重点放在她的个人生活以及她和苏格兰之间纠结的关系上。跟上一篇一样，如果你能猜中下一篇的主角和歌就给你写点梗。
Relationships: Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 【授翻】空王座 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】天国

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Land of the Leal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463415) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



苏格兰很少走进西敏寺的大厅。他知道这是他弟弟的纪念堂。他的王室家族埋在别处，他们绝不想安息在英格兰的土地上。但是，他的一些君主也埋葬在这里。整个斯图亚特家族都生于苏格兰，但他们不止属于他，也同样属于亚瑟。但他并不是来这里拜访所有人，他们也不喜欢他。但是，这里有一块他的心结。

她本可以葬在苏格兰的土地上，而不是这个处决了她的国家。但这是她儿子的决定，把她葬在了竞争对手旁边的小凹室里。这许多年过去了，他还是不能确定每次他来到这里时是怎样一种心情。棺樽上刻着她的石像，她看起来和生前一样美丽。这雕像没有展示出她因被囚禁多年而留下的皱纹。她看起来和他们在莱文湖最后一次相见时一样年轻漂亮。他不敢去碰那些石头，至少不敢碰这一位：这位失去了他的爱，最终丢了性命的女王。

_____________________________________________________________________________________

风很冷，比她记忆中之前在福瑟临黑城堡时更冷。自从玛丽被发现并起诉的几个月以来，伊丽莎白的手下几乎没有给过她安慰。她尽力不去想这件事。威廉·塞西尔给她看她自己的信，好像看一个笑话，指控她支持谋杀伊丽莎白。他仿佛一只终于抓到鸟的猫，高兴地给她展示她的那些话。真是糟透了。

现在，她独自呆在这间几乎没有蜡烛照亮的屋子里，也不再在乎城堡里特有的潮湿和寒冷。人们说，这座城堡里游荡着死在这里的鬼魂。这不难让人相信。每当夜幕降临，她便回忆起关于法国美丽又明媚的记忆，温暖又遥远。她美丽优雅的童年生活成了遥远的记忆，但足以在这个潮湿阴暗的国度中温暖她。

但这些很快都无所谓了。明天早晨她就要面对刽子手的斧头。难以置信的是，伊丽莎白最终还是签署了判处她死刑的处决书。她曾希望伊丽莎白母亲的遭遇能让她停手。但她的恨意太深了。这些想法让泪水涌上她的眼眶，但是她忍住了。不，她并不是害怕死亡。她可以在今夜祷告，从信仰中汲取力量。这样，她就可以带着清醒的头脑和纯洁的心灵去见上帝了。她告诉自己，她将带着圣人的力量，像一个殉道者那样走上刑场。

在她死前，她还要安排好后事。她面前有一张羊皮纸，手里有一根羽毛笔，但她很纠结该写什么。她不会写给她的儿子：詹姆斯很早之前就拒绝了她。这封信是写给她的国家的，那个她统治过的国家，而不是那个她曾谋划过的国家。当她见到英格兰时，她从没有如此努力过。她欠苏格兰一个解释。因为害怕收到他寄回的严厉谴责，她整个被监禁期间从没有给他写过信。她说什么能改变他们之间的关系吗？但现在，她死亡的期限已经被注定，已经没有什么能阻止她了。要是他明天还是念着她的不好，那就只能咒鬼去了。

她把笔尖摁在羊皮纸上，写出那个她在整个监禁期间都没有提起过的名字。再次写出它的感觉很奇怪，“我亲爱的阿里斯托尔，”，她一边想着，手一边颤抖。在这痛苦之中，她的思维总是因缺少刺激而错乱。她又想起了他们初遇的时候，那时她还很年轻，也很愚蠢。

即使她出生在这里，回到苏格兰也不是她自己的选择。法兰西阳光明媚又美丽，她知道那是她生命中最美好的岁月。弗朗索瓦和她一样年轻，体弱多病。尽管如此，她还是爱着他。除此之外，那里可以满足她一切奢侈的愿望。伴着薰衣草的香气和红酒的味道，那些记忆又浮现在她眼前。

她要离开作为皇后被尊敬、被爱慕的奢华生活，和巴黎道别，这些对她来说都很难受。除了她模糊的童年记忆和从母亲的信中所得知的消息外，玛丽对苏格兰知之甚少。她只见过法国，他很高，身体柔软，像太阳一样散发着金色的光芒。在她的童年记忆里，她对苏格兰的印象是一个有着浓密的红头发，还长着吓人的绿眼睛，高得不可思议的男人。

当她到达苏格兰海岸的时候，她惊讶地发现这里没有盛大的欢迎宴会，没有盛装打扮、披着鲜花的马匹和华丽的衣服。在法国，王室就是用这样奢华夸张的仪式被迎接的。但是，她的新王国阴沉又灰暗，不仅没有宴会，只有一群长满胡须的野蛮贵族迎接她。她记得，不止一个人，看她就像看一个不受欢迎的客人，而不是一位受膏的君主。

有一个人牵着白马从人群中走出来。他很高，蓬头垢面，头发和其他人一样红，只不过没长胡子。他的绿眼睛和她童年记忆中的那双一样。当他牵过这匹马时，她很难不生气。尽管这是一匹好马，但却没有仆人和光鲜的随从。她喃喃地说道：“谢谢。[1]” 但接下来的旅途一直保持着沉默。苏格兰有时会给她几个温暖的微笑，却被她默默地无视了，尽管它们确实稍微改变了她难以容忍的处境。她不得不承认，苏格兰不像她小时候那样可怕，反而有一种的粗犷的魅力。

她骑马的时候开始下雨了，一股难熬的乡愁冲击着她。玛丽不想和这些无情的、长毛的男人一起呆在这片令人不快的土地上。她想回家。这个想法很吓人：苏格兰不是她的家。她的兄弟属于这里，但她不是。玛丽转过头去，背对着苏格兰，忍住了她为法国流下的泪水。

她停止了回忆，发现羊皮纸上被笔尖弄上了一块污迹。玛丽并不打算新换一张纸。没人会同情这样一个将死的女人，给她一张新纸，她也怀疑苏格兰根本不会在乎这个。他没有那么小心，这个污点不会让他感到冒犯。她开始写第一个字，笔又停在了半空中。她用对待朋友的方式向苏格兰问好，尽管很难说他们曾经是朋友。

但是，她无法开口。她并不打算道歉。她很少因他劝自己不要做的决定而后悔。她只想起一件事。那是一个来自南方的天真少女的野心，为此她很快地后悔并轻率地补救。他曾给过她提醒，如果不是议会激烈地反对，她就接受了这些。这就是她写这封信的原因。如果这就是他所想要的悔恨，那么她可以证明除此之外再无其他。她又想起了他们的谈话，悔恨地回忆起来。

_____________________________________________________________________________

在一个罕见的晴天，他们骑马去乡下。玛丽骑着苏格兰给她的马，陪在她身边的是她新的追求者，达恩利勋爵亨利·斯图亚特。他正骑着一匹英格兰母马。他像一个绅士应该做的那样，轻易就跟上了她的步伐。她也没有骑得很快。小跑着的马给了她打量达恩利的机会。他衣冠楚楚，看起来完全就是亨利七世的孙子。他身材高大，仪表堂堂，却没有苏格兰人引以为豪的粗犷气概。他具有无穷的吸引力：不仅因为外表，更在于他的举止。他很亲切。愿意同玛丽谈论这些生动的话题。除了她最亲爱的顾问瑞奇欧以外，没有人能跟她一起谈论诗歌。达恩利善于察言观色，并且知道华尔兹和沃塔舞的区别。

伊丽莎白给他送来了马匹作为礼物，还附着一封信，禁止玛丽和欧洲的王子结婚。玛丽就更舍不得离开他了，她也不知道有什么理由要离开。尽快结婚是她的主意，这样就能打消那些苏格兰新教大臣们的野心；而达恩利是最好的选择。他有权继承英格兰的王位，这样玛丽就有理由把伊丽莎白那个私生女从王位上赶下去。除此之外，他是英格兰人，就像伊丽莎白要求的那样；而且他相貌英俊，还是天主教徒。很少有王室女子能够决定自己的婚姻。玛丽觉得自己幸运又聪明。她找到了一个与她年龄相当，又相貌英俊、同样信仰天主教的追求者。这再好不过了。

自从达恩利来了之后，她发现自己很难理解苏格兰阴沉的脸色，这种阴沉甚至随着达恩利的停留一天天加重。她想过同苏格兰谈谈达恩利的事，但他似乎支持自己异母的哥哥和朝廷上的那些大臣。他们应该明白她不会改变自己的想法。无论他们怎么想，她都要和达恩利结婚。

他们回到马旁，准备回程去往首都，达恩利转过身来对她说：“殿下，您骑得非常好。”她觉得自己的脸已经红到了耳根。很多人都这么说过，包括苏格兰和她一同骑马外出时也这样说过；但那些都不如达恩利嘴里说出来的真诚动听。即使天空永远阴沉，她突然觉得自己也能在马上永远奔驰下去。但是，他又对她笑笑，接着便策马飞奔而去。玛丽不得不也这么做，他们的骑行变成了在山丘上快乐的比赛。

玛丽很快就追上了他，咯咯地笑着把马拉到了他面前。达恩利勋爵说：“好啦，您已经打败了我。现在我是您的奴隶了。”他展开双臂，用滑稽的姿势鞠了一躬，他的动作在马上看起来更可笑了。玛丽又大笑起来。他风趣幽默，让人很难不喜欢他。

她依然笑着，回答道：“那我命令你永远不能离开我，亨利！”

回答前他又滑稽地鞠了一躬：“是[2]，殿下。”

他奇怪的法语口音让她捧腹大笑。他们一同回到爱丁堡的城堡，一路上谈笑风生。玛丽下了马，挽着达恩利的手，继续说道：“伊丽莎白长什么样？我还从来没有见过我这位王室表姐。”这个话题确实引起了她的好奇心。诗人们赞美着她英格兰表姐的美貌和学识，她想看看这些是不是真的。她给伊丽莎白写过很多次信，诉说她姐妹般的感情。并且，她提出她们中若是一方没有留下孩子，就把对方指名为继承人。但直到现在，她仍没有收到任何除了承诺友谊以外的东西。

达恩利犹豫了：“她是英格兰最美貌的女人。”玛丽把手放在胸口，做出惊讶的手势：“比我还漂亮？”他很快回复到：“殿下，我们并不在英格兰。她是她宫廷中的太阳，而您是您宫廷中的月亮。”  
这个甜美的回答让她笑起来，她的脸又红了。但她的好奇心还没有得到满足：“她和我一样高吗？”  
他摇摇头：“她没有。”

玛丽对这个回答很满意。当然，个子高是很引人注目的。但还有一件事令她非常在意：“她真的还没有结婚吗？”这很奇怪，她想到。她比伊丽莎白年轻许多，但已经结过一次婚，并且守寡了。如果她真的像诗人们描绘的那样美丽，找个丈夫对她来说并不是一件难事。想到英格兰女王的婚姻是多么敏感，达恩利在这个问题的回答上很小心：“她没有找丈夫。别人问起时，她就说她已经嫁给了她的国家。”

他笑起来，仿佛这是一个笑话，或者是夸张的说法，但玛丽另有想法。她一边想，一边把手从达恩利的手臂上拿开。有没有一种可能，比起她所有的追求者，伊丽莎白选择了她的国家的化身？这难道不奇怪吗？尽管苏格兰同样有魅力，她也从没有考虑过要把他当作情人。不过，这时她想到，他和达恩利一样英俊。

正当她想着这些，她听见一个熟悉的声音叫着她的名字：“玛丽，我们需要谈谈。”苏格兰看起来比平时更凶狠，他的脸上明显地带着因愤怒产生的红晕。她不想离开达恩利舒适的陪伴。但是，阿里斯托尔是她的国家，并不像弗朗西斯那么好使唤。

在走向苏格兰之前，玛丽很快地向达恩利行了一个屈膝礼。这并非因为他是她的上级，而是一种爱的标志。苏格兰开着意见小屋的门。很明显他想要一场私人谈话。玛丽走进那间屋子，允许他暂时掌握主导权。苏格兰太放肆了，居然用大臣们来威胁君主。她不知道他要说什么，但看起来好像很重要。玛丽一走进来，他就把门关上，说：“你和这个男的要干什么？”

他没有提到达恩利的名字，他也不需要。他的意思足够明确。玛丽生气地挺起身子，这样他们就可以保持在同一水平线上。如果她选择像达恩利求爱，和他又有什么关系呢？ 她是女王，她的身份给 了她选择的权利。她竭尽全力装出一副女王的模样，回答到：“我打算和他结婚。”

阴沉危险的怒火在苏格兰的脸上闪过。他咬着牙，他的绿眼睛又变成了玛丽童年记忆里的可怕模样。他努力压抑着自己粗俗的天性，回答道： “他是最糟的选择。”她知道他想说脏话了。但是，她不能忍受这种轻视。在这件事上，她即考虑过政治因素，也考虑过她自己的感受。

她以为他会觉得政治作用更有吸引力，因此她说：“他和我地位相当，他也有英格兰王位的继承权。如果上帝在婚后赐给我们一个儿子，他将会继承英格兰的王位。”

她忍不住为自己骄傲起来。像伊丽莎白一样，她也可以玩弄权术。但这一点并没有打动苏格兰。他的声调提高了，失望又生气地说道：“啊，对，他是。但你有可能因此丢掉苏格兰的王冠。”他的话比玛丽想象的更加直白。 他没有察言观色。但她多想叫出来，他是错的，而她是女王，地位更尊贵。她板起脸说到：“这是我的选择，为什么还有人能质疑呢？”

苏格兰用一只戴着手套的手摩擦着太阳穴，说：“玛丽，这并没有那么简单。他是英格兰人，是天主教徒。我不可能让他凌驾于苏格兰的贵族之上。”玛丽苦笑着，永远都是那些贵族们。他们就像是大声吵嚷的孩子，需要母亲的管教。不知道为什么，苏格兰容忍着他们。当她还是法兰西王后的时候，她从不用在乎那些贵族的突发奇想。

无论如何，他的拒绝都是荒谬的。达恩利当然是个天主教徒。她不会接受任何不与她一同信仰罗马教会的追求者。她抗议到：“对，他和我一样都是天主教徒。”她发誓她听见苏格兰在咆哮， 他已经失去了冷静。  
现在，他的声音中带着怒气，口音都变重了：“但我不是个天主教国家！诺克斯神父每天都在反对你的信仰！”

她听说过这个所谓的改革家和他的长篇大论。但她从不畏惧那些刻薄的话和异端学说。尽管这样，她也没有把自己的信仰强加到别人身上。她还保持着冷静：“诺克斯神父就是个伪君子。我打赌他的娇妻能从改革中获益。”苏格兰像赶一只恼人的苍蝇一样把她赶走：“啊，他可能是个伪君子，但人们愿意听他的。如果他反对你，你觉得你的统治还能维持多久？”

玛丽不假思索地反驳道：“那么我更有理由拥有一个强大的天主教盟友。而且我爱他。”她又回到了最后一点上，因为这更有说服力。尽管头衔和财富都十分诱人，但她不想为此结婚。苏格兰向前了一部，而玛丽向后退了一步。

她感到自己心动了一瞬间，在这个距离苏格兰看起来几乎是英俊的。仿佛天气放晴，她第一次看清他。但他一开口，就又变回了风暴：“爱情是诗人和农民的事。你是国王，你不能凭自己的喜好决定。” 她盯着苏格兰的眼睛又反驳道：“你要是这么明白，那你说我该嫁给谁？除非我们想跟英格兰开战，否则全欧洲的王子都会拒绝我。”

一时间，他找不出反驳的话，最后他说道：“你没必要非得和一个王子结婚。”她轻轻地笑了起来，这个想法是在是荒唐。她是一个女人，在一群强有力的男人之中独自统治国家。一个丈夫对她来说是必要的。

玛丽很快地回答到：“我没法一个人统治。”

他反驳到：“伊丽莎白就可以！”

玛丽又笑起来，但这次并非是因为高兴。她没想到他居然敢把自己和英格兰女王作比较。她的脾气又来了说道：“这就是你想要的吗，阿里斯托尔？难道我就该推掉所有的婚约，像那个私生女一样一边骑在身上骑兵统领的身上，一边在朝廷上宣布自己是个处女？还是我应该说我已经嫁给你了？”还没等她俏皮地反驳掉所有的这些，他就说道：“对！”

她被这个回答震惊得说不出话来。他的绿眼睛像是她从未见过的那样，有一种她从没想过他会有的渴望。她精心准备的辩词在说出口时却像泄了气：“我不会。我是女王，我会选择我的国王。”

阿里斯托尔嘲讽地点点头：“你是对的。他会成为你的国王。如果他真的是个英格兰人，他不会仅仅满足于作女王的丈夫。”

玛丽摇了摇头，苏格兰从没达恩利说过话，她比他了解多了，她说：“你根本就不了解他。”  
苏格兰嘲笑道：“我可了解我弟弟。他一直都想要我的土地，从那个长腿的爱德华[3]到伊丽莎白，所有人都是。我可以向你保证：你亲爱的英格兰绅士不会跟他们有任何区别。”

玛丽走到门口，想要结束谈话，回到达恩利身边。但她走之前还不忘抛下最后一句话：“我会和亨利结婚，然后给你看看我们一起能治理得多好。”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“玛丽，把门打开！”他用拳头捶打着门，醉醺醺的咒骂声从门的另一端穿过来。詹姆斯躺在玛丽床边的摇篮里，开始哭闹。她像用双手捂住耳朵，既不想听孩子的哭闹，也不想听她丈夫的叫骂。他回来的时候多半是这样，身上染着酒精和妓女的臭气。 有谣言说那些妓女不全是女人，但玛丽只能捂住耳朵装作听不见。

詹姆斯的哭声又高了一个八度，玛丽从床上爬起来，一边拉着自己的睡衣一边走到摇篮旁。为了让詹姆斯安静下来，她把孩子抱在怀里。孩子继续哭闹着，达恩利撞门的声音越来越大，他大声嘲弄到：“来吧，玛丽，让你亲爱的丈夫进来。”紧接着他又说道：“女人，我需要暖床。”

为了不让孩子听见父亲口中说出的这些恶毒的话，她用手捂住了詹姆斯的耳朵。与此同时，她向后退到一张小桌子旁，那里放着她自保用的小刀。达恩利不再有她卧室的钥匙，如果他强行进来，她就能在达恩利强奸她之前杀了他。她握住刀柄，告诉自己是改用这把小刀的时候了。如果她为了自己的尊严杀了达恩利，就算是上帝也会原谅她。

咒骂声不断从门外传来：“开门。你不想再要一个孩子吗？詹姆斯还可能会死，你——”他接下来的话被一声重击打断了，接着是沉默。玛丽把指着门口的小刀放下， 向那边靠过去。可能这只是一个间歇，他马上又要开始了。

但外面却沉默起来，这让她产生了好奇。她深吸了一口气，确保詹姆斯已经回到了摇篮里。他还在哭，但没有那么大声了。好奇心驱使她转动钥匙，打开一条足以让她看清外面发生了什么的门缝。苏格兰比达恩利高很多。他抓住了达恩利的肩膀，把他摁在墙上。达恩利还在胡言乱语：“你的继承人就是个谎言。那个小崽子是个天主教侏儒生的。”

苏格兰又把他摁在了墙上，在他呜呜呻吟之前说道：“您喝醉了，殿下。”他恶狠狠地念出这个头衔，好像是在骂人一样。  
英格兰人徒劳地反抗着那双握着他的手，说：“我是你的国王，你应该向我鞠躬！” 苏格兰逼近了他，玛丽发现达恩利退缩了。苏格兰说：“我不会向英格兰傻逼鞠躬。”

苏格兰用一个令人惊讶的优美动作，把达恩利从他身上推开，说：“殿下您有别的去处。”酒精让他站不稳，达恩利倒在了石头地上，身上的首饰哗哗作响。他好像是在地上游泳。达恩利转过身去，环顾着四周。

达恩利看见玛丽从门里探出头来。尽管刚刚还在骂她，现在他却微笑着：“亲爱的老婆，把我从野蛮的苏格兰佬手里救出来吧！”玛丽看着她的丈夫，他衣衫不整地倒在地上；又看看苏格兰，像一个愤怒的撒克逊武士一样站在他旁边。答案很明确，她现在已经完全明白了。她向苏格兰点点头，然后他欣然接受了这个许可。他上前又在达恩利的肋骨上踢了一脚。

达恩利痛苦地叫着，站起来，像只耗子一样跑出了房间。在这之后，苏格兰转身对女王说：“你还好吗？”

她耸耸肩，不知道该怎么回答。他对于达恩利的看法是对的，对于那场让可怜的瑞奇欧丧命的叛乱的看法也是对的。但是，除了向他承认这一点之外，没有什么可让她高兴的。他看起来非常担心，所以玛丽说：“如果你愿意的话你可以进来。”他欣然接受了她的邀请。

他一进来，眼睛就落在了哭闹的詹姆斯身上。他像一个关心孩子的父亲那样赶到摇篮边，把孩子抱在怀里。苏格兰一边摇着詹姆斯，一边用玛丽听不懂的盖尔语唱摇篮曲。詹姆斯在这轻柔的摇篮曲中睡着了。她被他温柔的语调和动作震惊住了。他的声音悦耳深沉，和这种语言很相配。

玛丽再次震惊了，詹姆斯几分钟之内就安静了下来。就算是奶妈也不能让他安静下来。他的哭声渐渐停止，安静地睡着了。苏格兰好像有一种安抚孩子的魔力。她惊讶地问道：“你是怎么做到的？”  
他微笑着，依然看着詹姆斯说：“亚瑟以前是个烂小孩，我总是这么哄他。”

她很少听见他用这种语调说话，至少不会这么说他的弟弟。这引人注目，不同寻常。当苏格兰温柔地把詹姆斯放进摇篮里的时候，一个念头在她的脑海里闪过：尽管他棱角分明，但会是一个好父亲。没准这样更好，詹姆斯的父亲不适合养育他。但是，这个想法又把她带回到眼前最担心的问题上来。

她的丈夫被赶走了整晚，但这并不能让他消停太久。自从他们结婚的那天开始，她的丈夫就是个没用的浪子。他在他们结婚之前把本性掩藏得很好，现在却在朝廷上毫无羞耻心地跑来跑去。除了王夫的头衔之外，她不会给达恩利任何权力，因为她害怕他会用这些权力做出什么出格的事。但是，今晚他开始谈论起他们孩子的死亡，他已经越了界。她没法保证达恩利不会伤害他们的孩子。

她把自己埋进椅子里，说道：“我把他赶走，他又要去嫖娼了。”他们都知道这是真的，但她还想继续说。这些话卡在她的喉咙里。从一开始苏格兰就是对的，但她很难承认这一点。苏格兰好像明白了她的意思：“啊，我觉得他会。但我希望他能为了你不这么干。”

苏格兰有一种难以言说的后悔，他希望自己对这场婚礼的直觉没有那么准确。玛丽感到眼泪正刺痛着她身体的每一个角落。但这婚姻必须继续，她明白，她得为了儿子忍受这一切。但是，她是女王，她不该遭这些罪。她一边说着，眼泪一边流下来：“我阻止不了他的为所欲为。”

这是她最害怕承认的。虽然她是女王，她也控制不了自己的丈夫。她用一只手捂住嘴，以防哭泣声传出来。苏格兰像往常一样直白地说道：“你可以跟他离婚，然后把他送回英格兰。”玛丽不知道她该不该为这个建议生气。她根本不可能这么做。

她尽量不那么居高临下地说道：“教会不允许离婚。”

为了不吵醒孩子，苏格兰没有提高嗓门：“这是新教国家。所有的大臣都是新教徒。你离婚也没关系。”她摇摇头。这个建议根本不值得考虑。

她说着，两行眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来：“我不能为了——”

他打断了她，声音平静却富有力量：“为了什么？上帝不会因为你和那个混账分开而谴责你的！”

她踮起脚尖，又摆出女王的架子，说道：“我不会放弃我的信仰。”

他愤怒地耸耸肩，被玛丽的坚定激怒了：“那就宣布婚姻无效。”

她反驳道：“如果我那样做了，詹姆斯就会变成私生子。”

苏格兰叹了口气：“那你打算怎么办？”

玛丽不得不仔细思考一下这个问题。事情不能这么发展下去，不能让达恩利这么恨着自己的儿子。但是，留给她的选择并不多。她自言自语到：“我写信给博斯韦尔。”他时最好的选择，这位伯爵曾给他提供过帮助。他也是个苏格兰人，不像她的丈夫；所以作为王夫更合适的人选。

出乎她的意料，她的国家又反驳回来：“你还能指望他什么？他就是个恶棍。”

这批评是不对的，玛丽否认了它。伯斯威尔当然是，但他也很有用。他愿意为了玛丽的利益同其他大臣争吵。他的军队在处理那些谋杀的瑞奇欧的叛乱贵族时起了作用。他就是这个问题的答案。她知道，伯斯威尔会尽快来保护她不受她愤怒的丈夫的伤害。他甚至会做更多，但玛丽现在不敢想这些。她回答到：“我在写信向他寻求保护。”

苏格兰又摇了摇头，尽管她的回答很真诚，他却像不信任她一样。他最后说道：“这个人不会给你免费做事。他想要你。”她能明白苏格兰粗俗的言外之意：伯斯威尔来帮忙只是想要她肉偿。这种想法让她感到被冒犯了。在她想要反驳这个观点之前，苏格兰说：“玛丽，别再在他身上犯错误了。你是苏格兰的女王，詹姆斯的母亲。”

他向前走了几步，跪在她跟前，握住了她的双手。他的皮肤比玛丽想象中的更温暖。他们双目对视，苏格兰的眼神让她震惊：他好像在看一件易碎品。她觉得自己不像一位君主，而是一个困惑无助的小女孩。没经过她的同意，阿里斯托尔把她拉进怀里。她感到自己最后的冷静被击碎了。苏格兰像安慰詹姆斯一样安慰着在他怀里哭泣着的玛丽：“一切都会好起来的，玛丽。你的儿子需要你，我也一样。”

______________________________________________________________________

在写完她与达恩利的婚姻有多后悔后，她又停下了笔。独自一人打发时间绣花的时候，她总会想，如果她接受了苏格兰的提议，只做苏格兰的女王，她的人生会走上不一样的轨迹吗？在这些漫长的日子里，他总会想起阿里斯托尔抱着詹姆斯唱摇篮曲的样子。如果她呆在那，他就会成为她的丈夫，詹姆斯的父亲。

但这个选择是不可能的，就算没有她的信，伯斯威尔的魅力和野心也无法让人拒绝。他能让谋杀听起来合理，让通奸变成真爱。她怎么能拒绝一个男人一时的冲动呢？

她把羽毛笔放在一边，站了起来。她一边想着，一边在这个空旷的屋子里走来走去。她最后一次见到苏格兰是在莱文湖，他没有跟她说话。玛丽签署了退位的协议，而他没有反对。玛丽签字的时候，他把目光移开了。她记得苏格兰离开她的卧室时无可奈何的表情，才完全意识到自己已经不是女王了。

回想起她那些作为君主犯下的错误，很难说那天晚上她会做出不同的决定。但是，这些决定让她失去了丈夫和王冠。现在，尽管她处于绝望的境地，她唯一后悔的是信任了她新教表姐的友谊。她本可以逃亡到法国去。如果她这样做了，没准她可以得到一支军队，她就可以再次入侵苏格兰，再一次见到她的国家。

但是，现在这些推测都毫无意义。她又把目光转回到了信上。她已经没有别的话要对他说了，无论他们之间的感情是爱还是什么别的，都早已耗尽了。玛丽用唯一合理的方式结束了这封信：“不要为我哀悼，我将以殉道者的身份死去。请替我照顾好詹姆斯。他是未来的国王，也是我唯一的遗产。不要让他忘了他的母亲爱他。再见[4]。玛丽。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> BGM:https://www.bilibili.com/video/av668417785
> 
> [1]原文这里是法语Merci.  
> [2]原文这里是法语Oui.  
> [3]原文这里是Longshanks. 指的应该是英格兰的爱德华一世。他被成为长腿爱德华（Edward Longshanks）。几乎征服了苏格兰。  
> [4]原文这里是法语Adieu。落款是Mary·R.  
> 作者的Notes:  
> 跟我在上一篇说的一样，我最初的想法是写伊丽莎白一世、玛丽一世和她们的国家。因为这两位女王之间的特殊关系，我觉得她们和她们的国家相处的方式会很有趣。我打算再多写几篇，但这篇之后的范围将不限于英国。同样的，并不一定是严格意义上的浪漫关系。  
> 这篇文配的歌时Andy Stewart版的Land O’ the Leal。  
> 玛丽一生中许多细节都非常悲剧，她比伊丽莎白难写多了。我很难决定展示她生命中的哪个阶段。但我不想写她所卷入的两场谋杀案，因为我觉得那些熟悉这段历史的人已经知道这件事是怎么发生的了。比起那些丑闻，我更想把重点放在她的个人生活以及她和苏格兰之间纠结的关系上。  
> 跟上一篇一样，如果你能猜中下一篇的主角和歌就给你写点梗。


End file.
